Link's Awakening
by Aella.Kali
Summary: Set in Ocarina of time. You get to choose how Link talks/behaves/what he does!  :D Vote at my polls at the end of each chapter, to select the option you want.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening

_{Chapter One}_

_Long ago, there were three goddesses that formed the world. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, created all living inhabitants to uphold the law. When their work was done, the goddesses left the world but left the essence of their powers in what is called the Triforce. Upon obtaining the Triforce, one would get their greatest wish granted by the three goddesses…_

"Link!"

"Uhnnn…"

"Hey! Listen!"

"Nnnhh…" I groaned, and rolled over, placing my bare feet on the wood floor of my tree house. As I reached up to rub my eyes, and clear the blurriness, I noticed a soft blue glow flailing in front of my face.

"Can Hyrule's fate really rely on such a lazy boy!"

Ehh? Is that shiny…thing YELLING at me?…Oh. A fairy… OH MY DIN A FAIRY!

"My name is Navi. The Great Deku Tree sent me to fetch you! Hurry up!" I wasn't sure what to say, so I put my usual Kokori boots and nodded. I have no idea why the Great Deku Tree would want to see me, but hey. I got a fairy. Awesome.

"Hurry! We have no time to lose!" Navi spazzed. Maybe not so awesome. We ran out- well. I ran outside, she… flew. I saw Saria running towards my house. She waved and yelled up at me.

"Yoo-hoo! Link!" After I climbed down the ladder, I turned towards Saria and she smiled then giggled at me. She was short, like all of us Kokori's. Her hair was short and green, and she had dazzling blue eyes. She wears the normal green Kokori outfit too… although hers is a little tight. She plays the ocarina as well. I can hear her playing from the Lost Woods sometimes, although I don't know why she always goes there. She also has never teased me for not having a fairy… speaking of fairies…

"Wow! You really do have a fairy! I'm so happy for you!"

"Heh, yeah. Apparently, the Great Deku Tree wants to see me, too."

"Wow! A summon from the Great Deku Tree? You're so lucky, Link!"

"Heh, yeah…" I grinned, and Saria spontaneously hugged me. My face turned slightly red.

"Hey! Listen! We need to hurry, Link!" Navi flew around us. This is going to get annoying.

"Oh! You shouldn't keep the Great Deku Tree waiting, Link! Go!" Saria released me from our hug, and then she smiled and waved.

"Right…" I ran off and waved a farewell to Saria, "Bye Saria!"

"Bye, Link.."

~.~.~ The Journey Begins~.~.~

As I ran away from Saria, I frowned slightly. My dream from last night was bugging me. I remember a white horse that came galloping from a drawbridge. Then a black horse with a big dark man riding it came out quickly behind it…

"Hey! Listen!" As Navi's aggravating voice rang in my ear, I again wondered if all fairies were this annoying. I stopped running to listen to whatever she had to say this time.

"Huh?"

"You can jump across these blocks in the water"

"…" We were standing in front of the pond, right next to the Kokori Shop. There were large platforms that stood out of the water, that I could navigate across. I leaped from platform to platform, until I reached the other side. I came to find Mako, conveniently standing in my way to the path to the Great Deku Tree. Great.

"Uh…"

"What do YOU want, Link? I see you finally got a fairy, what a waste on a loser like you!" Mido and his nasally voice demanded. Mido had orange hair, and blue eyes. He had freckles, and his nose pointed upward way too much. He has always given me a hard time.

"I have been summoned by the Great Deku Tree."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Mido cackled annoyingly. He snorted a couple times, too. "You expect me the GREAT Mido to believe that the Great Deku Tree himself has summoned YOU!" Mido threw his already pointy nose further up into the air. Piggy, piggy, piggy… "You aren't even properly equipped to even be in the presence of the Great Deku Tree! Where's you sword? And your shield? Hmph!"

"…Great." Irritated, I turned around to search for some rupees. I knew that the Kokori Shop sold shields for about 40 rupees, but a sword? Navi flew in front of my face.

"Hey! Listen! Link! We need to-"

"I KNOW. I have to get a sword and shield first."

"…" I began to wander around, searching in bushes and under rocks for any stray rupees someone might have left, and eventually I had accumulated 30 rupees.

"There's only so much people drop…" I frowned, then walked across a suspended bridge that led to a tall and narrow platform in the middle of the Kokori Forest. On the platform I saw another Kokori standing there. She had blonde hair in pig tails, and wicked blue eyes.

"Hehe, I'm surprised you made it all the way up here. Take this!" She spontaneously handed me a red rupee. Sweet, a red rupee is 20 rupees, so now I have 50.

"Uh… thanks?"

"Hehe."

"…Bye." I jumped off the platform. She was kind of creepy. "Yeah! Now I just have to go buy it, but, what about a sword…"

"The Kokori Sword."

"Eh?" Navi frantically flew around.

"Follow me!" She led me to the Training Grounds, and showed me a small hole in the wall that I could crawl through. Why hadn't I noticed that before? Navi flew into my hat, and I crawled through the space. It turned out to be a maze, and there were giant boulders cha- eh?

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE BOULDERS!" I ran as fast as I could, taking random turns, and eventually found a clearing where I could rest and NOT get run over by boulders. Navi flew out of my hat.

"Sorry I didn't know about the boulders."

"Right… Huh?" There was a giant tree stump right next to me, with a giant treasure chest on top of it.

"…" I got up, and opened the chest. I found the Kokori Sword! "Doo doo doo doooo! Haha!" I grinned, and put on the sheath, then sheathed the sword. "Now I just have to go buy the Deku Shield!"

"Hey! Listen! We need to hurry-"

"I know, Navi. I know." So, I ran back to the Kokori shop and bought my shield and equipped it. Then I hopped back across the platforms to confront Mido.

"What? You think you can get it? Huh? Oh, you have a Deku Shield… but what's THAT! Is that the KOKORI SWORD? Good GRIEF. It's no matter though. A wimp is still a wimp, and I, the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" Mido mumbled as he moved out of the way, "Hmph… First Saria, now the Great Deku Tree…" I smirked.

"Now to see the Great Deku Tree!" I ran down the path, and a Deku Baba popped up and surprised me. "Whoa!" I drew my Kokori Sword, and took a defensive stance.

"Attack it!"

"Uh… kay." I charged at the Deku Baba, and as I neared it, it attacked me with it's teeth with enough force to send me lying back. "Ouch! Attack it? How?"

"Hit it when it lunges at you, and it will stand upright. Cut it quickly to get a Deku Stick! Here!" Navi flew around the Deku Baba, and turned yellow.

"Why didn't you just- never mind." As I envisioned tapping the A button repeatedly to stab Navi, I attacked the Deku Baba, and defeated it. It dropped a Deku Stick, which I put into a pouch on my belt.

"There's no time to lose! C'mon!"

"OKAY OKAY." Whatever the Great Deku Tree wanted, I doubt it is worth the torture of hearing Navi's voice ring through my ears. As we neared the end of the pathway, a giant tree came into view. With a face. And a moustache. What?

"Great Deku Tree! I'm back!" Navi took off to see the Great Deku Tree. And as if the face and the moustache weren't enough, the giant tree started talking. I swear to Din, this is NOT normal.

"Navi… thou have doneth well…" Okay. Not only is it a tree with a face and a moustache and it talks, but it also has a speech impediment.

"Link…"

"Eh?" I looked around hoping there was another Link in the vicinity, but I wasn't that lucky.

"Cometh closer."

"I can hear you just fine from he-"

"Cometh closer!"

"Kay." I approached the Great Deku Tree and sat on the ground in front of him.

"Link… Thou must completeth thy's destiny…"

"…" How can he talk without his mouth moving?

"I don't haveth much time. An evil man from the desert cast a spelleth on me. Dost thou haveth the courage to defeat this evil?"

{Options:}

Yes!

No!

**OH MY DIN A GIANT TREE! - chosen**


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening

_{Chapter Two} - Inside the Great Deku Tree... for the most part_

"OH MY DIN A GIANT TREE!" I started yelling. This is REDICULOUS. "I'm supposed to go INSIDE a giant tree, with a moustache, that TALKS. I know that we all "worshipped" the Great Deku Tree, but I thought that was a title, or some guy whom liked dressing up like trees…"

Dead. Silence. The giant tree didn't say anything, and Navi just floated there. I think it was a good ten minutes before anything happened. Then, the Great Deku Tree opened his mouth.

"Eh?" I noticed that it had gotten a lot brighter outside… Waaaaiit.

"What's going o-" the next think I know, I'm flying in the air with a mass of fairies underneath me.

"HEY. NOT COOL."

"If thou defeats the curse… thou shalt know about thy's past."

Not a bad deal.

"Fine, but get these LIGHT-THINGS off of me!"

"As thy wishes." Apparently, we have different definitions of "off". The fairies then flew me into the Great Deku Tree's mouth, and I heard him mumble, "Listen to Navi, she shalt giveth thou wisdom. Press the up triangle button to speaketh to her."

~.~.~Inside the Great Deku Tree~.~.~

Inside the Great Deku Tree was dark. However, for some reason there were torches hanging up along the walls. I spotted some Deku Babas too, and took them out quickly. They had dropped some Deku Nuts, and I pocketed them. I glanced down, and there was a tough, giant spider web beneath my feet.

"Hey! Listen!" Dear Farore, WHAT?

"I can see a room beneath us! We need to find a way to get down there!"

"Wow, Navi, that was slightly useful."

"Thanks!~"

"Only slightly. There's a ladder over there, c'mon." Navi hid inside my hat, and I climbed up the ladder. Once I got up the ladder, I had to jump across some platforms in order to continue. At the end of the platforms, there was a treasure chest against a wall with rough edges. I opened the chest.

"Doo doo doo doooo! A… map?" I looked at the old parchment oddly. Who was in the Great Deku Tree long enough to draw a MAP?

"Uhhh… kay." Ignoring the map, I continued on the path until I got to a door. Navi flew out of my hat.

"Hey! Listen!"

"What?"

"Press A to open the door! Pay attention to what the action icon at the top of the screen says!"

"…" After a long pause, I opened the door and went inside. It was a small room with a suspended platform in the middle, and another treasure chest on the other side.

"Sweet." I leaped onto the platform, and then it started to shake.

"Huh? … OH FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU." I yelled as I plummeted to the ground, along with the platform. The platform shattered, and I found myself lying on the ground. I groaned and sat up, and Navi flew out of my hat.

"Link! Are you okay?"

"… Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"So uh… How am I going to get out of here?" I pondered as I looked around. I noticed there were rough edges on the cliff that led up to the treasure chest, just like the ones I saw earlier. "I bet I could climb up that edge there…"

"Hey! Listen!"

"What?"

"The edges on this wall are rough! You can climb them!"

"…" I ignored Navi, and started to climb up the wall. I got to the top and opened the treasure chest. "Doo doo doo doooo! A slingshot! Awesome! Way better then that map…" There were also Deku Seeds inside the treasure chest, and a smirk immediately came to my face. I turned around, facing the door I came through, and looked at Navi.

"Hey Naviiiiii…"

"?" I laughed a bit and aimed a Deku Seed at Navi with my new slingshot. I let go of the seed, and it went flying through the air towards Navi. Unfortunately, it missed Navi, and went flying past her.

"Hey! Link!"

"What?"

"What did you do that for?"

"I don't know- Huh?" I hear a clatter. I looked over towards the cliff opposite of me, and noticed that I had hit a ladder and it had fallen down.

"Sweet. Now we can get out of this room!"

"He-" Ignoring Navi again, I jumped off the cliff then ran to the ladder and climbed up it. I ran through the door, and back to the wall with the rough edges.

"So, I probably have to climb up this too… Ew, what are those?"

"Hey! Listen! That's a Skulltula! It's soft belly is it's weak point!"

"I love it when you're useful. But I can't get to it's belly when it's way up there." There were three Skulltula's sitting on the wall.

"I guess I'll have to kill it with my slingshot…" I fired three Deku Seeds at each Skulltula, and they all tumbled to the ground. "Awesome." I climbed up to the top, and a giant web encased the gap in the ground that led to the lower floor where the hole in the ground was. There were some openings in the web, but they were blocked by Skulltulas. I waited for one of them to turn away from me, and then I sliced its belly with my sword. It died, and fell to the ground without too much trouble. Past the Skulltula corpse was a platform that stuck out over the gap.

"Ahhh…" I jumped from the platform, and plummeted through the web below, and landed in another room full of water. "Bleh!" I spat out some water I inhaled when I splashed in. I noted the area, and saw that there was another cliff, a bit too tall for me to climb up. However, the water level next to the cliff was low. I swam over to that edge, and crawled out of the water.

"Hey! Listen! We'll have to go around."

"To Deku with that." I walked over to the higher ledge, and shoved my sword into the wall, and grabbed onto the sword the best I could with my left hand. Using my sword as a handhold, I climbed up the ledge. "Haha, I bet you didn't see THAT coming." I grinned, and leaned over the edge to yank my sword out of the wall. I noticed another web nearby covering a hole in the ground. "Hm..." Aha! There was also a torch in the room, so I pulled out a Deku Stick and lit it on fire. Using the Deku Stick as a torch, I lit the web on fire and it burned away. Then, I threw the Deku Stick into the water. I saw water at the bottom of the new hole, but before I jumped in I noticed another Skulltula on the wall. However, this one looked like it was made of gold.

"Eh? …" I stabbed it a couple times, and it died. It left a golden emblem in the shape of a skull. "I guess I'll hold onto this." I pocketed it, and jumped down the newly formed hole in the ground.

"!" I landed into a deeper pool. I swam out and there were three Deku Scrub's in the way of a large door. One of them popped up.

"Hehe! You'll never get to her majesty unless you defeat us in the right order!"

"Yeah, no, screw that."

"Huh!" So then I decided to charge them all and I took out the second one first with my sword, then the third, then the first.

"How did you know the order?"

"What?"

"The order!"

"… Yeah no."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Queenie!" The Deku Scrubs fled, and the bars on the large door went up.

"Kay." I went through the door, and entered a dark room with fog. How is there fog in here? Whatever. Anyway, when I got to the middle of the room, metal bars fell on the door. Of course. Who the Deku has TIME to make all this? Anyway. While I stood in the room of nothingness, my eyes started to scale the ceili-

"SON OF A KEESE!" I yelled as a giant spider with one eye fell from the ceiling. I quickly moved out of the way. Greaaat.

"Hey! Listen! That's Queen Gohma! When you get close to it, Z Target it! Even if it jumps away you can still target it!"

"NAVI WHERE DO YOU GET THIS INFORMATION!" Anyway. I went with the 'stab now ask no questions' method, and started attacking her eye. Apparently, this aggravated her and she jumped onto a wall and climbed back to the ceiling. I got my slingshot out, this BETTER work. The creepy spider thing stared at me, and her eye started bulging and turning red.

"OH MY DIN OH MY DIN OH MY DIN IT'S LOOKING AT ME AHHH IT BURRRRNNNNSSSS" I immediately started firing Deku Seeds at it, and it fell to the ground. Oh.

"That was way too obvious." I attacked her eye, then the process repeated again, and eventually Queen Gohma was slain. A Heart Container was left in her remains, and I used it to replenish my energy. Then a sparkly blue portal showed up, and I stepped into it.

~.~.~ Kokori Forest ~.~.~

The portal brought me in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Thy courage hath been great…" The Great Deku Tree started, "I'm afraid thy was too lateth… My time is nigh. Wilst thou listen to my story?"

{Options:}

**Sure, whatever, as long as you tell me about my past. - chosen**

Story no!

Let's see. I get dragged into your mouth. I put up with an annoying fairy. I kill a giant spider. And let me guess. Now I have to save the world?


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening

_{Chapter 3} - Really long monologues... and a couple cute girls_

"Sure, whatever, as long as you tell me about my past."

"Very well. But first... Listen to my story."

"Kay."

"A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse on me... This evil man ceaselessly uses his sorcery to search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule. In the Sacred Realm lies the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods. Before Time began, before spirits and life existed three golden goddesses descended to the earth. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, created all living inhabitants to uphold the law. Golden triangles remained at the place where the goddesses left the earth. And since then those triangles have been the providence of this land. Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend. That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power...Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant effort to break the curse was successful, I was doomed before you started... Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope... Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny. Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me…" A bright, shining light descended from the leaves of the Great Deku Tree, and a green stone wrapped in gold that looked like a C dropped into my hands. Convenient.

"Doo doo doo doooo!" I have received the Kokori Emerald!

"The future depends upon thee, Link... Thou art courageous... Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will... I entreat ye... Navi... Good... Bye... "

"HEY WAIT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT MY PAST YOU JERK OF A TREE!"

Fantastic. The Great Deku Tree grayed, and dead leaves started to fall from his branches. He was apparently dead. And there's no way to tell if he's faking it, because let's face it, he's a giant tree. I wonder if this Princess of Destiny knows anything about my pas- Dear Nayru, what?

"Link! Let's go to Hyrule Castle!"

"Kay." I ran off, leaving Navi there to catch up. Of course, Mido was standing in my way at the end of the path.

"Hey! Link! What did you do? Did you kill the Great Deku Tree! You're a traitor, Link! How could you do a thing like that?" Mido ran off. How can he tell if the tree is dead? Eh, whatever. I ran straight across the Forest, and got to the exit where the last bridge to... Somewhere was. I've never been outside of the forest. As I began to run across the final bridge, I saw that Saria was standing there.

"Hey, Saria. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you're leaving..."

"...Oh. Uh. Yeah."

"I knew... that you would leave the forest... someday Link... Because you are different from me and my friends... But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever... won't we?"

"Saria, I-"

"I want you to have this Ocarina... Please take good care of it." She handed me a tan ocarina. It was oval-like, and had little holes in it. "When you play my Ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit."

"...I will." I frowned slightly, then turned away and ran to the field. Sorry, Saria, but I finally have an opportunity to find out who I really am.

~.~.~ Hyrule Field ~.~.~

I just realized, that I have never been outside of the Kokori Forest. Also, I have no idea where I'm going. And finally, I have an annoying fairy to accompany me and tell me where to go. This. Sucks.

I walked out of the tunnel from the Kokori Forest, and out into a well-lit pathway. I continued along the path, which led to a giant field. The sun shone brightly in my eyes, and I stopped the look up to see a giant owl sitting on a tree branch above me.

"Eh?"

"Hoo-hoot! Hello there!"

"OH MY DIN WHAT THE FARORE?" A talking owl! Does everything talk? Next thing you know the Deku Baba's are just going to start chatting away… Like Navi.

"Hoo-hoot! What's wrong?" The owl twisted it's head 180 degrees. Upside down. That's gross.

"I'm just not used to talking owls, I guess."

"There are many strange things in this world, Link, hoo."

"How do you know my name?" I think I could have handled the talking owl. But a talking owl that somehow knows my name? That's just wrong.

"Hoot-hoot. Link you need to get to Hyrule Castle-"

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do but I'm speaking to a talking owl instead."

"…Time flows normally in Hyrule Fi-"

"A lot of time would be saved if you weren't talking."

"…Hoo, Link, listen to what I ha-"

"No."

"…Hoot, Link, you need to listen. In Hyrule Field time flows…" I held the B button down to not listen to what the owl had to say.

"Did you get all of that?"

- No

- Yes

Haha, silly owl.

"Yep."

"You're a bright kid, Link. I'll see you around, hoo!" The owl flew away, thank Nayru, and now I followed a dirt path that seemed to lead to somewhere.

"Hey! Listen!"

"Navi, this is NOT the time."

"We need to go to Hyrule Castle to see the Princess!"

"Hey, Navi. You're not allowed to speak until we get there."

"But-"

"Sh."

"Hey-"

"Sh."

"…"

Now that Navi was quiet, I followed along the dirt path, hoping I would run into someone or get somewhere. I passed a ranch, and was going to stop by to ask for directions, when I saw a draw bridge to a castle. That had to be it.

"Yes!" I started to run, ready to get some food of some sort. The sun was setting and the draw bridge was coming up- … Great.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait WAIT WAIT WAIT!" I yelled and jumped off the edge and tried to grab onto the draw bridge. I missed, and fell into a small canal that went around the castle.

"Bleh!" I swam to the edge, and crawled out, "Now that I'm soaking wet… I guess I have to wait until morning to get in…" I sighed, and turned around, figuring I could rest over at the ranch I saw earlier. Then I found myself staring into the face of a zombie. Oh. Well, that's awkward. I drew my sword, and slew the zombie. Then another zombie popped up. Then another. Then another… Dear Nayru, they're not going to go away until morning, are they? I decided I would just battle on and on, seeing as the zombies for some reason were carrying rupees. I collected the rupees and slew the zombies until the sun finally rose, and the zombies melted into ashes. The draw bridge then started to be lowered down.

"About time… I'm exhausted." I trudged into the castle… I think I might need some rest before I see this Princess.

~.~.~ Hyrule Marketplace ~.~.~

When I entered the castle, there was a door on my right I decided to explore. A guard was in there complaining about how all the pots in the room needed to get destroyed, so I did him a favor and broke them all. I got a bunch of rupees out of it, and found another gold skull token while I was in there, too. I left, and trudged on, and found myself in the middle of a large marketplace. It was crowded, with people running around. I wandered to the fountain in the center, and dunked my head in it. My hat fell off, and Navi had been in it still. She was having a hard time getting out of the hat, so I picked my hat up with her in it. I laughed a bit, then wiped my face off. As I was doing this, I noticed a red-headed girl standing next to me. She had blue eyes, and was really cute.

"Hehe! Your clothes are funny. You're not from around here are you?"

"Uh, no…" Navi flew out of the water in my hat. I then dumped the water out, and put the hat back on my head.

"Oh? Is that a fairy? Then you're a fairy boy from the Forest, aren't you? Hehe!"

"Heh, yeah…" I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. She was really cute.

"My name is Malon. My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch. He went to the castle to deliver some milk but he hasn't come back yet… What are you doing here, fairy boy?"

"Oh, uh, I'm going to the castle."

"Hehe! Are you? Would you mind finding my dad for me? He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a silly thing for an adult to do!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Here, take this, tee hee. I've been incubating this egg for a long time. Maybe it will come in handy for you, hehe." She handed me a Cuccoo egg. A little random, but she is from a ranch.

"Er, thanks. I'll be sure to find your dad for you."

"Thank you fairy boy! Tee hee!" I grinned, and walked off towards the castle. Although I had been up for a long time, I somehow had renewed energy. Heh heh heh.

~.~.~ Hyrule Castle ~.~.~ As I approached Hyrule Castle, I noticed that owl sitting on top of a tree. I snuck over to the side of the wall, and snuck along. I brushed against some rough vines, and then that owl noticed me. Crap.

"Hoo-hoot! Link!"

"Uggggggh…"

"You will find the Princess inside the castle."

"Y'think?" As I again held the B button down to ignore the owl, I glanced around the corner and noticed a gate with a guard in front of it. Hmm…

"Do you want me to repeat that?"

- No

- Yes

Silly owl never learns.

"Nope."

"Such a bright boy, hoo-hoot." The owl flew away finally, and I approached the guard at the gate.

"Heya."

"Hm? Hi little boy, sorry but I can't let you into the castle."

"Oh."

"… Well, maybe for a little compensation…"

"Yeah, no, to Deku with that." I turned around and left and the guard blew a whistle. Crap. I started to run, and as I was running I remembered the rough vines, I should be able to climb up those. As I rounded the corner, I grabbed onto the vines and climbed up the cliff. The guards ran past, and looked around, unable to find me. Heh heh heh…

"Looks like he ran off."

"Guess we should go back." The guards returned to their post and I snuck over to the top of the gate. There was a hole in the ground with a ladder… Or I could just jump off… I jumped off and rolled when I got to the ground. Hahaha. It took me a while, but I crept past all the guards, and found a cliff with more vines on it. The cliff was higher then the 2nd gate that guarded the castle, so I climbed up the vines then I jumped off, and landed in another canal of water. The sun was starting to set, and I swam to the end of the canal. I climbed out of the water, and there was a back door that lead into the castle. I tried it, and it was locked. There were a bunch of milk cartons, and an old guy sleeping… Oh. That must be Malon's dad.

"Heeeey!" I nudged him with my foot. He mumbled something inaudible… and about milk. I yawned, and remembered how exhausted I was from not getting to sleep last night. I sat on the ground, and dozed off...

~.~.~ The Next Day ~.~.~

"COO COO COOOOOOOOO!"

"OH MY DIN WHAT?"

"WHAT IN THE TARNATION?" The egg Malon had given me hatched, and a Cuccoo started crowing and woke me and the old man up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the guy.

"Can't anyone get a little shut-eye around here?"

"Uh… guess not…" I'm surprised the guards didn't find us… Silly guards…

"Hi, I'm Talon. I'm the owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

"Oh. Hey Talon. Yeah, your daughter was looking for you."

"What? Malon..? It's been two days! Oh, gee, I've got to get home, she's gonna let me have it!"

She must be scary when she's mad. Talon ran off and I looked around for a way into the castle. I noticed a small opening, where water was pouring out into the canal.

"Hm…" I pushed around the milk cartons, until I made a tower tall enough for me to get to the ledge of the opening. I climbed on top of it, and jumped across. I crawled through the opening to find myself in some sort of courtyard.

~.~.~ Courtyard ~.~.~

I came out of the entrance into a fountain, there was a door to my right and a path that went straight ahead. I tried the door, and upon it being locked, I decided to follow the path. There was a guard there, and I snuck quietly past him, using a statue to hide behind. As I continued down the path there was a series of guards I had to sneak by, but I didn't account for the fact that I was wet from the fountain. The guards must've noticed my wet footprints, because I heard a whistle blowing.

"Agghhh Cuccoo poo…" I started running, and I made it to a larger Courtyard, and there was a small river dug around it. I jumped in and held my breath underwater, hiding behind some plants. It's a good thing my tunic is green, because I blended it with the plants. Heh heh heh. I slowly ascended from the water and looked around. I saw no guards, but I did see a girl dressed in fancy clothes. She must be the Princess. I approached her, and she turned around.

The girl had blonde hair that was pulled back into some sort of hat-like thing. She had blue eyes and was wearing a dress. She was about my height, maybe a bit shorter. She was kind of cute.

"Who? Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" She took a step back from me.

"Uh… I used my awesome skills to dodge them." Navi flew out of my hat. I had forgotten about her…

"Oh? Is that a fairy? Then you must be from the forest, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you? That green and shining stone?"

{Options:}

Yes

No

**Maybe. You can search me if you want to find out. - chosen**


	4. Chapter 4

_{Chapter Four} - The A and B buttons_

"Maybe. You can search me if you want to find out."

"E-excuse me?"

"Well, Princess, let's see… I wake up one day to have an annoying fairy tell me that I need to see the Great Deku Tree. To most Kokori's, that would be pretty cool. However, later I get accused of murdering the giant tree, which I'm not sure how that's possible, and I'm sent to come find you, and now it seems to me that you're about to rob me. So, excuuuuuuuuuuuse ME, Princess, why do you want my stone?" Zelda face turned slightly red in anger, and I crossed my arms.

"You are so rude!"

"I'M RUDE? I walk in here for your help, and you ask me for my stone, before you even ask for my name! Now who's rude, Princess?" She sighed, and seemed to force a smile.

"You're right. I apologize. My name is Princess Zelda. And your name?"

"That's better. I'm Link."

"That seems familiar somehow…"

"Seen any creepy owls lately?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"…Well. Now that that's through. You do have the stone, don't you?"

"Perhaps." Zelda huffed, frustrated. I grinned. "Why don't you tell me what you need it for, and then I will tell you if I have it?"

"Okay. But first… When the three goddesses c-"

"NO. I AM NOT SITTING THROUGH ANOTHER LONG BACKGROUND STORY, YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SAY THE SAME THING AS THE DEKU TREE!" I then held onto the B button, and pressed the A button multiple times.

"…- so we have to get the Triforce before he does!"

"…Who?"

"…Ganondorf. Were you listening?"

"…Uh… Yeah. So, who's this Ganondorf guy?"

"He's the King of the Gerudo."

"Ah. Good for him. So we have to get this Triforce thing before he does… because…?"

"… You weren't listening, were you?"

"No, not really. I took that opportunity to get something to eat, just got back."

"What?"

"What?" Zelda sighed, and went about explaining everything to me again.

"The Temple of Time holds the key to the goddess' power, the Triforce, and I believe Ganondorf is after it, so we have to get to the Triforce first!"

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that? So where's the Temple of Time?"

"The Temple of Time is in the Hyrule Market. But first we have to unlock the Door of Time."

"Redundant much… Okay, where's the key?"

"You need the three spiritual stones to unlock the door, and the Ocarina of Time, which I have."

"…Great. So I assume I'm going to have to get the other two stones?"

"Yes."

"Are you coming with?"

"What? I'm a Princess! I have to stay here!"

"…Lame. Okay, so, where are they?"

"Impa will help you."

"Who now?"

"Impa."

"…k."

"Before you came here, I was spying through this window… Ganondorf is meeting with my father. Why don't you take a look?"

"…Uh kay." She stepped aside and I looked through the window. There was a man, with olive green skin and orange red hair. His ears were pointed, and he wore a dark red cape. He looked a lot like the dark man in my dream I had earlier, but before I could get a closer look, he saw me and I dove to the side, into the grass.

"Um… Did he see you?"

"Yeah, so, am I going to get in trouble now?"

"No, it should be fine. He doesn't know what we're planning, anyway!"

"Right. So. I'm going to go get those two stones while you sit here."

"Okay. Good luck, Link!"

"Yeah." I walked away and went to leave, and a tall woman with white hair was standing there. "Ohhei?"

"Hello, Link. Here, I'm going to teach you this song, it was passed on through the Royal Family for years, it may help you on your quest. It's called Zelda's Lullaby." She whistled a tune, and I got out the ocarina that Saria gave me. I learned the song pretty quick, it was only three notes repeated. Lame. "Let me escort you out, then the guards won't come after you."

"After I worked so hard… Ugh, okay, let's go."

~.~.~Hyrule Field~.~.~ "You'll want to start at Death Mountain, the home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Before though, you may want to talk to some of the villagers at Kakariko Village."

"Okay, thanks… " I turned around to ask her a question, but with a flash of a deku nut, she was gone. "… Well she's not very talkative." I walked across the bridge to Kakariko village, and after a short walk I found myself in a small town. It was nice and quiet, but the architecture was weird to me, seeing that I live in a tree… It must be a pain, making homes out of rocks. As I wandered about the village, I ran into a young woman with short red hair and pretty blue eyes. She seemed distressed, and since she was cute I went to talk to her.

"Hey, maiden. Something the matter?"

"Yes! All of my Cuccoo's have flown away! I'd go and catch them myself… but I'm allergic to them and they make me get goose bumps!"

"… Aren't goose bumps just… something you get when you're cold?"

"Sorry?"

"…Nothing. I'll go get your Cuccoo's for you."

"Oh thank you! If you catch them all I'll give you a gift!"

"Nice." Hunting down the Cuccoo's wasn't too hard, and gave me a nice feel for the village. There was a building being constructed next to the girl's Cuccoo pen, and there was an apothecary and a couple of houses near the gate to Death Mountain. There was a well next to the Cuccoo pen, and a windmill near there also. I also discovered that after I picked up a Cuccoo they flapped their wings hard enough that I could glide for a short period of time if I jumped off a ledge. I had gathered all but one Cuccoo, which seemed to be no where in sight. In rage, I broke open a crate, and wouldn't you know it, there was the Cuccoo. "…Seriously? Hiiiiii Cuccoooooo!" The Cuccoo then took off running. "HEY. NO. BAD CUCCOO!" I chased after it, but it kept twisting and turning in aggravating patterns. I then pulled out my slingshot, and showed that Cuccoo what I thought of it. After a few hits, I found out that that wasn't the brightest idea. The Cuccoo crowed and started to charge me. "…Cuccoo poo…" I turned and started to run, and after a bit I looked over my shoulder to see an army of Cuccoo's chasing me. "WHERE THE DIN DID THEY COME FROM? AGHHHH!" I immediately rushed into the windmill building a few meters away. I panted and sat down against the door. I heard pecking and scratching against the door. Navi flew out of my hat.

"Link! What are you doing! We need to go to Death Mountain!"

"NAVI I'M BEING HUNTED BY CUCCOO'S AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT GOING TO A PLACE CALLED DEATH MOUNTAIN? EMPHASIS ON THE DEATH!" Navi returned to my hat, and ignored my comment. After a while the attacks on the door ceased. I let out a sigh of relief, and opened the door slowly. I peered out, and there were no Cuccoo's to be found. I snuck out, and walked over to the pretty girl. To my dismay, the Cuccoo pen next to her was empty. "…WHAT?" Now I have to go get all the Cuccoo's all over again… Oddly enough though, they were all in the same spots they were in before. I rounded them up quickly, including the one in the crate, and then talked to the pretty girl. She thanked me and gave me an empty bottle as a reward. Great. So exciting.

After my great endeavours with the Cuccoo's, I had pretty much explored all of Kakariko Village. Except the Graveyard, which I had just discovered. Navi flew out of my hat again.

"Hey! Listen!"

"Hey! You smell like Cuccoo poo!"

"Hey! Fairies don't SMELL!"

"…Oh snap."

"We need to get to Death Mountain!"

"Chill, Navi, we got enough time. Besides, maybe we'll find some treasure or something in the Graveyard."

"You're not going to rob their graves, are you?"

"PSH WHO PUT THAT IDEA IN YOUR HEAD..? …hmm… Let's go!"

{Intent}: _pending... visit the poll to vote for your choice._

- Treasure hunting! Let's dig up some fun!

- Eh, just exploring… Maybe I'll meet someone who can help me on this quest.

- I changed my mind. Let's look around more, and we'll come back here later.


End file.
